Glossary
=Character Sheet= The Character Sheet displays all the information related to your character. It contains 4 tabs: Attributes, which is open by default and contains your Attributes and Incrementable Skills Skills, which contains your Non-Incrementable Skills. Personal Beliefs, which contains your Personal Beliefs. Worship, which shows which items your require to Worship. Base Attributes See Attributes. Attributes affect many actions that you can perform and are raised by eating Foods that provide Food Event Points (FEPs). Skills See Skills. Some skills affect active or passive qualities of your character, while others grant your character the ability to perform new actions, such as crafting new objects, performing new combat moves, or building new structures. Personal Beliefs See Personal Beliefs. Your Personal Beliefs determine the values of your character and have various passive effects. Worship Requires the Ancestoral Worship skill. =Equipment= See Equipment Screen and List of Equipment. =HUD= The Heads Up Display (HUD) provides important information about your character's current status. Health Health is divided into three categories, indicated in the mouse-over as SHP/HHP/MHP. SHP Soft Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character is knocked out, making it so you can temporarily do nothing. SHP recover over time (if you're not starving) up to the amount of HHP you have. HHP Hard Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character dies. HHP can only be recovered either by using Gauze or Leeches. MHP Max Hit Points. Your HHP can never be greater than this number. It can only be increased by eating certain Foods that increase your Constitution attribute, or by increasing your Barbarism on the Barbarism/Civilization slider in the Personal Beliefs menu. Stamina Indicates how tired your character is. This goes down as you do various activities, eventually making your character move slower as it goes below certain levels. Over time, your stamina will recover by taking points from the hunger bar. It can also be recovered by drinking Tea and water with a water skin. Hunger This has five levels: Starving (0-49%), Very Hungry (50-79%), Hungry (80-89%), Full (90-100%), Overstuffed (>100%), where the number represents the right most number in the mouse over. 10 units of hunger represent 1%, thus a food that recovers 40 units of hunger will increase the right most number by 4%. If you are at the Starving level, your character will slowly lose HHP. If you are at the Overstuffed level, you will only be able to move at a crawl. 1% of hunger can replace 5% of stamina. Happiness Does nothing except make you worry if you didn't read this. Now that you have, you know that it does nothing. Don't worry about it. Speed From slowest to fastest: Crawl, walk, run, sprint. Faster speeds consume more stamina. =Combat= See Combat Actions and Combat 101 for more details. Melee Combat Attack Attacks are actions that inflict damage on your opponent. Using an attack will fully deplete the attack bar. The success rate of an attack depends heavily on how full the attack bar is when you attack, as well as the defense bar of your opponent. After attacking, you will return to using the Move you were using before attacking. Maneuver Maneuvers are patterns for responding to an attack. Your selected manuver determines how effective the attacks are on you, and have an effect every time the enemy uses a move. Move Moves are actions in combat that have some effect on the battle, generally raising or lowering your attack or defense. Once a move has been performed on an opponent, you will continue using that move as long as the conditions are met. Special Move Special Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Ranged Combat Shoot Ranged combat is limited to shooting with your weapons, there are no fancy tricks or anything complicated. Select 'Shoot' and left-click on your target. An aiming icon with a vertical bar will appear. How full the bar is determines your chance to hit. The speed that the bar fills up is based on your Marksmanship skill. See also, Archery. =Miscellaneous= Size How many squares an object takes up. The first number refers to the x or horizontal direction, the second to the y or vertical direction. When talking about objects, size refers to how much inventory space it takes up, whereas when talking about structures it refers to the number of tiles it occupies. Softcap See Softcap. A softcap refers to the effect that skills and attributes have on crafting items and building structures. Category:Content